


I Will Not Have You Without The Darkness That Hides Within You

by fannyvonfabulus



Series: The Breaking of August Walker [1]
Category: August Walker - Fandom, Henry Cavill - Fandom, mission Impossible: fallout
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Canes, Caning, Cock Cages, Cock Slapping, Crying, D/s, Daddy Kink, Edging, F/F, F/M, Flogging, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation kink, I literally don't know how to tag this, M/M, Milking, Orgasm Denial, Other, Pain Kink, Prostate Milking, Rimming, S&M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shibari, Verbal Humiliation, Whipping, bullwhip, floggers, male chastity, masochist!August, prostate release, sadist!Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannyvonfabulus/pseuds/fannyvonfabulus
Summary: Sometimes August Walker just needs to let go and knows exactly who to go to to be utterly destroyed.
Relationships: AAugust Walker/Genderfluid Original Character, August Walker/original character
Series: The Breaking of August Walker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137971
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	I Will Not Have You Without The Darkness That Hides Within You

**Author's Note:**

> THIS BLOG LOVES, RESPECTS AND SUPPORTS SAFE SANE AND CONSENSUAL BDSM PRACTICES. Everything in this fic was negotiated before hand between both characters because that’s what responsible BDSM practicioners do before ever scene. 
> 
> DO NOT READ THIS IF ANY OF THE ABOVE TRIGGERS YOU, OR YOU THINK YOU MIGHT BE TRIGGERED. I cannot fucking stress this enough. If you read the tags, know that you’ll be triggered, or think you might be and then read it anyway and get triggered then son, that ain’t on me. The warnings are Right. Fucking. There. I can’t stop you from clicking Read More, but if you do and then get triggered then that’s your fault, not mine.

The sound of the chains rattling above his head fills August’s ears with each blow as he jerks against the intricate deep red rope bindings entrapping his wrists and arms. Every lurch away from the sting of his back has him losing what precious little balance he has on his tip-toes as he’s hung from the butcher’s hook in the rafters, just high enough that he can’t get his feet under him properly, shackled as his ankles are by an industrial steel spreader bar.

“ _Say it_ ,” The sound of the slap echos around the room, despite the abundance of plush furnishings, and the still healing and gnarled side of August’s face stings from the impact, a hiss escaping his lips unbidden. “Slut, I said **_say it_**.”

“Yes… _Daddy_ ,” August manages to whisper as the sweat that’s running down his face starts to sting the parts of his cheek that haven’t quite healed yet. His arms are just starting to ache and his vision is beginning to blur just a little at the very edges, but he came here, he wanted this. Needed it. 

“I can’t hear you slut, _again_ ,” Another slap to his tortured face, and this time August can’t help the hoarse yelp that escapes his throat when their nails catch his still inflamed cheek. 

“ _Yes Daddy_!” He shouts angrily, and he manages to swallow the sob that’s bubbling up within him. He won’t give them that, not yet. He needs to be worked over for much longer and harder before he’ll give them his tears, and they both know that.

“Good boy. Now, 20 more I think, yes?” August can hear the leather of the flogger behind him as they shake it out, then the faint crack of their neck as they get ready to work him some more. “Then you’ll be getting my cane. Colour?”

“ _Green_ ,” August breathes out, ever grateful that they always make sure to check in with him in between rounds. It’s why he always comes back, despite the fact that he has repeatedly said that he refuses to have a safeword or hard limits, because they know exactly what he needs. He may not _want_ what they give him, but he’ll always be given what he _needs_ whilst being respected. 

He hears the soft whistle of the flogger slicing through the thick air behind him and then the dull slap as it meets the red and raised skin of his back where Elodie has already warmed him up with a leather paddle. There are a blissful few seconds after the supple leather meets his skin before the pain from the strike blooms large and wonderful across the vast expanse of his nakedness, each strand leaving the glorious sting that he is so desperate for. He hums in bliss as they get to work and then he starts to drift.

August doesn’t know how long he’s had an itch under his skin that he can’t quite scratch, but when he found Elodie, he knows that they were the missing piece. He comes to them and they give him what he needs. August knows himself, knows who he is, knows the reputation he has, and if anyone found out exactly what he comes to Elodie for, it would be the weakness that the world has been hoping for when it comes to one August Anthony Walker. Luckily for him, Elodie is beyond safe and discrete. They’re also no stranger to the world that August inhabits, which is why he comes back again and again. August Walker trusts no-one, but he repeatedly trusts Elodie with not only his body but also his mind. He gives himself over completely and Elodie never does him wrong, and men like August Walker don’t give. Men like August take, they _feed_. The only thing that men like him know how to give is pain, violence, and death. With Elodie, it’s the only time that he gives something else, something…other. If anyone else did the things they do to him, he would have slit their throats as they slept but somehow, Elodie is very much alive. 

Sometimes, when he’s alone hunting down his next target and huddled in a makeshift safe house, he’ll get flashes of lips painted the colour of blood and hear a husky voice telling him what a dirty little slut he is and humiliation will burn through him even as his dick gets hard. And at the end of every mission, he’s heading for the nondescript, unmarked black door on the most expensive street in London before he even has time to think about what he’s doing. He knows that he’s starting to slip and that sooner or later someone will find Elodie and in turn, find him.

But for now, he’s here again and Elodie is only just warming up.

After around the tenth strike with the flogger, August feels his whole being shift sideways as he starts to drop into that space that he’s begun to crave so much. He’s aware that someone is grunting, and that he can still hear the leather strands of the flogger swipe through the air, but that’s about as far as his awareness stretches now. It’s so dangerous for him to finally let go like this and just float, but he installed the security system himself, and Elodie can more than handle themself. He knows this because he’s seen them in action. 

August drifts, the tenderness of his back and ass becoming a pleasant throb that starts to soothe the itch under his skin. He knows that this is just the start and that Elodie is going easy right now, but they’re a seasoned expert at this and they will never go straight in with the heavy-duty pain unless it has been explicitly negotiated beforehand. No, the flogger is just to bring August’s blood to the surface and start to release the tension in his shoulders. Before long he is vaguely aware that the blows have stopped. He thinks he can hear a voice, but he doesn’t really care. Then there are long, elegant fingers on the flesh of his back, and blood-red nails raking over the valleys and dips that the flogger has created. He hisses with each delicious scrape over reddened skin and revels in the little needle-like shocks of pain it creates. 

“Princess, come back to me,” A gentle but stern voice says through the fog, and then his chin is gripped and his head forced upwards so that August is made to look into the molten, chocolate brown of Elodie’s eyes. “Good boy. Now that I’ve got you nice and warmed up, I think it’s time for the fun stuff, wouldn’t agree?”

August stares back at the fire in those eyes and grunts his agreement, happy to do little more than let the ropes binding his hands take his weight for the moment. He knows that he doesn’t get a say in what happens next because he’s already agreed to it. All he can do is let it happen.

“Colour darling.”

“ _Green_ ,” August moans out when he feels firm fingers fist his semi-hard cock. He fights against getting hard though because he knows exactly what’s about to happen, and it won’t be fun for him if he gets all the way hard. Elodie plays with him a little more, enjoying the way he fights the urge to squirm away and getting a sharp nail scraped across the slit of his cock for his troubles. Then the hand is gone, as is the heat from Elodie’s body, and August lets out a breath that he wasn’t aware he was holding. Before long, the neck of a bottle of Gatorade is pressed to his lips and he drinks greedily, his throat already getting dry from the gasps that his lips have been releasing. When he’s drained the bottle, a square of dark chocolate is placed delicately on his tongue, followed by another and then another. Once Elodie is happy that he’s had enough of a break, they wrap their hand around his throat and squeeze, nails digging into his jugular.

“Time to make you cry for me Princess,” They grin, all teeth and fire and red lips, and August _knows_ that look, knows that he has the exact same look when he’s about to put a bullet between someone’s eyes. It’s the look of a true Sadist, an absolute master of inflicting pain in the most precise and terrible of ways. The masochist within him lets out a loud moan and the grin in front of him gets wider and eyes darker. “Oh, now that’s pretty. I’m going to make you scream before you give it up for me because you’re Daddy’s pretty little pain slut, aren’t you?”

August gasps as Elodie grabs his cock and squeezes just the right amount of too much, and it sends a shock of pain to his balls, his body’s reflex reaction is to try and flinch away, chains above his head rattling. That earns him a swift and sharp slap to his cock and he can’t help the yelp that escapes the back of his throat at the delicious sting.

“If you can’t be still when I’m giving you what you need you ungrateful little whore, then I’ll give you something to _really_ squirm about,” It’s almost a growl, and then another slap to his dick before Elodie is gone again. August hears the snap of latex behind him and the sound of metal and he tries to turn his head to see. He can’t turn much due to not being able to get any leverage with his toes but soon Elodie is back and there’s a hand on his cock again, this time covered in latex and lube. It’s cold and he manages to suppress the flinch this time, his dick getting coated in the lube, and then there’s the coldness of steel as his cock is locked away in a cock cage. “There now, isn’t that gorgeous?”

August makes the mistake of looking down because as soon as he does, the visual of his larger than average dick stuffed into a cock cage just that little bit too small for him has him instantly starting to harden. His brain supplies the memory of how much it hurts to get hard within the confines of a steel cage and his blood starts to rush south in a wave of want. He can already feel the unrelenting metal start to bite into the delicate flesh and he wills himself to think of anything other than the pain that’s beginning to build. He’s not this easy, he’s not, but the wide, feral smile on his Dominant’s face tells him all he needs to know about what his expression is saying. They haven’t even got started yet and he’s already unraveling. Perhaps the last mission he did took more out of him than he thought, and now he’s being worked just so, he’s starting to come apart earlier than usual.

“I know that you can’t help it August. Pretty little pain sluts never can,” Elodie says casually as they move behind him, never taking a hand from his skin in order to keep him grounded. The hand slides from his dick around his side and makes its way towards the meat of his ass. He half wishes that Elodie wasn’t wearing the latex gloves so that he could feel their fingers work, but he knows why they do this. Wearing the gloves makes it perfunctory, impersonal, like August is too dirty to touch with the skin of their hand. It’s another layer to the humiliation and he _burns_ with it. Even more so when those clever, skilled fingers slide down the crack of his ass to start rubbing over his hole. “When was the last time you had anything in this pretty boy pussy, hmm? Have you been whoring it around like the desperate little slut you are?”

“No.”

“No _what_?” Elodie pushes three lube covered fingers cruelly in to the first knuckle and August flinches away with a rattle of chains.

“No _Daddy_ , I haven’t.”

“If you weren’t so tight, I don’t think I would believe you,” Elodie hums, working August’s hole slowly to ensure that he feels the sting of the stretch. “Sluts have sloppy, used holes, and this pretty cunt is still virgin tight.”

August doesn’t answer, just does his best to keep his weight on his toes as his ass gets worked open. Before long, Elodie decides that he’s open enough and begins to slide something inside. From how cold it is, August is going to take a guess at one of the metal plugs that were laid out on the bed when he arrived, and he tries not to groan in pleasure as he feels his body greedily suck the plug inside. He hears a chuckle behind him and feels shame race through him as he realises that his eagerness must be just that obvious. Once the plug is snugly settled inside him, August realises that it’s the ridged one that sits perfectly against his prostate and a whole-body shiver goes through him because he knows that it also vibrates by using a remote control. What surprises him is that Elodie is now deftly creating what he thinks is some sort of rope harness by threading and weaving more rope around the tops of his thighs, his groin and then his hips. It looks beautiful, the deep, blood-red of the ropes against the faint olive of his skin, and he can’t help the constant waves of arousal that go through him as he watches. Elodie’s hands are sure and confident as they weave an intricate web of rope around him. Straightening up, Elodie observes their work and nods to themselves before going back to the bed behind August. Then he feels the ropes around his thighs get tugged and moved and his heart sinks as a wand is slid into careful place, the head of it nestled tightly against his taint. 

He’s going to be milked as he’s whipped.

Shame washes over him as he watched pre-come start to leak from the tip of his cock through the slit at the end of the cock cage as his body remembers exactly what it’s like to cum from just his prostate alone.

“Oh look, Princess, your little cock knows what’s about to happen, doesn’t it? Look how excited it is,” Elodie laughs cruelly as they switch on the wand on the lowest setting. August can feel the vibrations jostle the plug inside him and he’s not sure how he’s going to survive this when the plug is switched on too. “Now, let’s get to work, shall we? Colour?”

“Green,” August keens, and a second later the plug inside him comes to life so he can’t help squirming, toes curling and leaving the floor so that he’s just hanging from his bound arms. He hears the sing of the cane behind him as Elodie slices it through the air a couple of times knowing that he can hear it, and chuckling as they see his body tense with each whistle in the heavy air as he expects it to connect with his skin.

“Patience sweetheart, you’ll get yours,” Elodie laughs, deep and rusty, and then August hears the cane whistle again, connecting this time. There’s a split second of nothing, and then sharp, white pain explodes across both the globes of his ass. 

He shouts into the room and then blows start in earnest. Elodie knows precisely how much he can take, and August can feel them lay down a precise lattice pattern from his ass to his shoulders as he shakes and shouts in his ropes. The intensity of the plug is dialed up every few strikes of the cane as well as the wand, and his cock is now leaking a steady stream of pre-come through the cage as it strains against the too tight bars. He’s being owned from the inside out and he gets lost in it. Then the blows stop and his entire body is singing with pain. It’s glorious, but he’s not quite there yet. There are hands on his back, nails digging cruelly into his abused flesh, and he tries to twist away with a whimper before getting a slap to his caned and raw ass. Elodie comes to stand in front of him again, his chin gripped in a strong hand and August fights to keep his eyes open long enough to look back.

“You’re not there yet, are you Princess?” They state rather than ask as their dark eyes bore into August’s glazed blue ones. “But I know what will get you there. Colour?”

“G..green Daddy,” August slurs, and Elodie nods before disappearing to go to the ornate cabinet next to the bed. He hears the doors open and then there’s nothing but the sound of his own ragged breathing as Elodie is choosing their tool of choice. August can feel his arms start to tremble now that he’s been hanging from the large beam above him for over an hour. But he’s not all the way there yet and he desperately wants to be. He’s snapped from his thoughts by the creak of leather and then the loud crack of a bullwhip.

Oh.

**_OH._ **

“I need that colour again my beautiful pain slut,” Elodie murmurs in August’s ear, despite just having asked him the same question. But he knows that single-tailed bullwhip. He knows it’s exactly what he needs, and he knows just what damage it could do in the wrong hands.

“GREEN! _Fuck_ Daddy, **_green_** ….. Ple….” He stops himself before he lets himself say it. August Walker doesn’t beg, _never_ begs, not even for Elodie.

“Good boy,” They whisper in his ear, and then the heat of their body is gone and August’s entire being hums with anticipation, pain from his already raw, tortured flesh nothing but a dull ache as he waits.

He hears the bullwhip cut through the heavy air like a blade through butter, followed by the crack and then the brilliant white explosion of pain as the bullwhip instantly inflicts a wound that he knows will take weeks to heal. He sobs out loud, thrashing in his bindings as he tries to fold in on himself but can’t. The first tears start to fall, mingling with the sweat pouring from his body. Both the wand and the plug are turned up higher and then Elodie _really_ starts to make his body sing. 

August takes each blow, every single one carefully placed and expertly executed so as not to do any real, permanent damage, and he feels the last of the tension he brought with him flow out of his body as he’d milked and whipped into the headspace he’s been so needing. He floats as he’s consumed by delicious, bright burning pain, and wave upon wave of pleasure. He openly sobs and howls as Elodie works him over, owning him completely and taking care of him as he falls into it. The strikes are few and far between, but each one is harder and more brutal than the last, working with the wand and the plug to reduce him to nothing but pure sensation. 

The last strike of the bullwhip is all it takes for August to finally release as he feels the flesh of his back split open, thick cum oozing from his swollen, angry red dick through the unforgiving metal slit of the cock cage. He can hear someone scream, raw and hoarse as the vibrations from the plug nestled tight against his prostate inside and the wand pressed against his taint milks him relentlessly so that his release seems to last forever. The backs of his thick, shaking thighs have been so abused that they’re now numb, but the meat of his ass and the vast expanse of his back are one throbbing, expertly mangled mass. He can feel the blood and sweat mingling together to torment him further as he floats in his pain-induced bliss. His entire world has narrowed down to just the deep, sharp needle pricks of pain. He can no longer feel his arms, his head hanging limply between his massive shoulders, droplets of sweat dripping from his damp curls and the end of his nose and chin mixing with the salt of his tears as he hears the screaming begin to quiet down to great rasping sobs.

A howl rips through the thick, humid air of the room as August feels the heat of a tongue swipe through what must be a bloody mess on his back, the hot saliva stinging like a thousand ant bites, and his spent, traitorous cock dribbles a weak stream of cum at the sensation of having his wounds licked. He may be a truly sick and twisted individual when it comes to how he gets his sexual kicks, but even _he_ is outmatched by Elodie. 

“Let’s see how ruined this poor little cunt is after that shall we Princess?” Elodie says, hot breath ghosting over August’s ass as they slowly and torturously start to ease the vibrating plug from his ass. He can feel how hot and gaping he is, hissing when the widest part of the plug snags against his ring. Then it slides free in a rush of lube and sweat, the sound of the mess hitting the wooden floorboards sending a flush of embarrassment through August. “Oh, now would you look at that. Poor little boy pussy, so sore and red.”

August keens and struggles in his restraints with the last of his strength as he feels Elodie’s hot tongue stab into his abused hole, their sharp nails stretching his rim even wider as they eat a mix of lube and the sweat and blood from his back right out of his ass. He whites out, too many different kinds of pain and sensations crashing together for him to process, so his brain shorts out and he goes completely limp in his restraints, hanging from the butcher’s hook like a slab of freshly slaughtered beef.

**.oOo.**

He comes to slowly, still blissed out in his foggy headspace, and as he does he becomes aware of the soft sounds of gentle jazz music somewhere in the background. There are light but sure touches to his abused and bloody back, feather-like as they tend to the damage that they created. There’s a quiet humming and he realises that Elodie is humming along to the jazz record, and a rare, carefree smile begins to tug at his lips.

The pain that Elodie inflicts during their sessions is amazing and exactly what he needs, but it’s the gentle quietness of the aftermath that he really revels in. This is the time that he gets to just… _be_. Nothing is expected of him, not after he’s just given every part of himself. It’s in these moments that his mind is finally quiet, at peace. No-one has ever been gentle with August, and he has treated the world in kind for as far back as he can remember. But after Elodie has whipped and tortured him, they lavish him with tender and soft aftercare, reverence and awe in their eyes as they catalogue every welt and every bruise that they made whilst washing them all clean and carefully applying ointment. When his wounds are all cleaned and sanitized, Elodie will expertly massage his arms and his legs to work out the stiffness from having to hold himself up during their session. 

Lastly, he’ll be gathered in strong, capable arms and held close as fingers thread through his mop of brunet curls, pointed nails scraping gently against his scalp until he’s almost purring. He’ll drift in and out of sleep knowing that he’s in the safest place possible as he lets the last of his walls down and will snuggle in close. He’ll listen to the steady beat of Elodie’s heart and feel rather than hear their voice as they talk about nothing in particular. Sometimes he’ll weep silently into the skin of Elodie’s soft, naked chest, and that’s when he’ll feel those strong arms tighten around him, reassurances whispered into his hair as he cries everything out. Other times they nestle together in a mountain of the softest pillows, and feast on the finest selection of cold cuts and specialty imported cheeses and accompanied by wine that has been perfectly matched to compliment the food. And then there are the times that Elodie will cradle August’s massive bulk between their long legs in a decadent bubble bath, his back to their chest as they wash him clean by soft candlelight. But with every session they have, he will always get the exact kind of aftercare that he needs without him ever having to ask. 

And every time, August feels so safe that he will let his guard down completely.

It’s in those moments of being utterly carefree that he is truly himself and, more disturbingly, it is when he feels truly safe. It’s what keeps him coming back again and again, which is how he knows just how truly fucked he really is.

**Author's Note:**

> So….what do we think? Its been a hot damn minute since i wrote any smut, let alone any kink stuff.
> 
> I just wanted to add an additional note to say that I wrote this based on actual personal experience (not august, obs). I’ve been a sadistic femdom for closing in on 20 years now. I’ve done this shit for real, except for the single tail bullwhip as that takes some serious, serious skill. That is a skill i’ve always wanted to master, but it is dangerous as fuck and should only be attempted by someone competent, and even then only used on another human being when the person wielding the whip is 10000% sure that they know what they’re doing.
> 
> BDSM should ALWAYS be safe, sane an consensual. I cannot stress that enough. Its a world that should not be considered lightly. When something goes wrong, it can cause not only physical damage but very real psycological damage. Please, if you’re thinking of getting into this world, do so safely. Do your research, use the write websites and dating apps (yes, there are plenty of bdsm specific ones), and above all else, keep yourself safe. DO NOT BASE YOUR KNOWLEDGE OF BDSM ON FIFTY SHADES OF GREY. That shit is most definitely not BDSM.
> 
> If you have questions or want to talk about it, my tumblr ask box is always open and my Anons are on :) @fishcustardandclintbarton


End file.
